


If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

by awritersworld



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hope x Josie, Hosie, I'm Sorry, Mention of past Handon, Sad, mention of past posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersworld/pseuds/awritersworld
Summary: Hope is trying to write out the perfect letter to her Josette.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how rushed this might seem and take responsibility for any spelling, grammar, and plot mistakes.

_To Josette Saltzman,_

_I’ve been seated for the past two hours, pondering what one reveals in letters that form an earnest connection between the writer and their reader; unfortunately, I haven’t made much progress but it doesn’t mean that I haven’t got anything to say. It’s only the mere fact that I can’t seem to transpire my thoughts into the words you deserve to read. Or maybe I can but prefer to keep our moments as our moments. Our intimacy stays hidden as our scandalous secret, because that’s how it’s always been, so, why announce it to the public? Well, why not announce it?_

_Hear me when I speak these words and carry them forever in that gold heart of yours. I am welcoming those whom surround you despite the fragileness that lays hidden inside my soul. The courage and strength I must bring out to prove how sincere I am for everything you’ve done. **Because without you, I wouldn’t be the Hope Mikaelson you love.** _

_Again, where does one begin when they’ve spent every bit of their life with you? The number of days we’ve shared. Our adventures we’ve gone on when there was so little to do. How frightened we’d get when we stayed up late to watch those horror movies we were never meant to watch. Fighting over the candies we wanted only to end up getting sick after taking a bite of one chocolate bar. Where we started to learn more about ourselves and each other the older we got. When crushes became of importance and figuring who and what we liked before hiding ourselves from the world. Accepting who we were before meeting new somebodies. Letting each other go for a short period of time then finding our way back because it’s always been you and I. But what do I choose?_

_Do you remember when we first met?_

_I had just moved from New Orleans to Mystic Falls after the passing of my mother and father (which at the time, I had no idea what death genuinely meant). Aunt Freya enrolled me in the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted-I hadn’t known it to be such a prestigious private school, because even at such a young age, everyone had high level IQs-which became the home where I fell for the second tallest 11-year-old girl, Josie Satlzman (you), in the grade. I had turned 13 and while we weren’t the same age or in the same grade, somehow you knew. You came up to me that morning when I got out of Freya’s car with a cupcake and a strawberry milkshake. You whispered three words: Happy birthday, Hope._

_Instead of providing a smile of gratitude, I squinted at the burnt (I’m positive it wasn’t edible) sweet and snatched it from your childish fingers before tossing it to the ground. I didn’t even bother to acknowledge the drink in your other hand. I simply gave you one look before turning away and storming off. One thing that kept me thinking about you was the fact that you hadn’t frowned throughout that whole encounter. You kept smiling and it was that smile that forced my day a bit brighter. However, I figured after that incident you wouldn’t try to approach me again. Nothing you did was wrong. I was still learning how to grieve and being okay about not having parents by my side in the same way you and other kids did._

_Two days later you proved me wrong. You came up to me during an assembly our school was holding. However, it wasn’t just you. There was a slightly taller, blonde, blue-eyed girl who stared at me like I had just told her her pet hamster died (little did I know that I would be the reason it did die). Anyway, you introduced her to me. It didn’t go too great but that didn’t stop you from dragging both of us out of the auditorium. That same day you forced me to sit next to you in the cafeteria. You stated how we’d be friends, the best of friends. I laughed at the idea, but you didn’t. Instead, you kept coming back to me and I kept allowing you to. **I didn’t want you gone.**_

_Do remember when we snuck out in middle of the night on Christmas eve?_

_It had been two years after you insisted to befriend me and we were as close as best friends could be. Your father invited me to join your family for the holidays (you made sure I always joined you). We had laid in bed trying to fall asleep, but that same night was when we experienced snow for the first time. What did you expect from two girls when they witness snow? Honestly, we could have waited until the morning but when I took one glance outside the window then back at you, I knew there wasn’t a more perfect moment then that night._

_You had asked me what I was doing when I got out of your bed. I scrambled around to find us both jackets, hats, gloves, and shoes. I ended up only finding a sweater, one pair of gloves, and one pair of shoes decent enough for the snow, so, I gave them to you. Thankfully you couldn’t see in the dark (you always scolded me for not taking precautions). I grabbed your hand before leading you out behind the back door, trying to be as silent as possible._

_Once outside, we were met with the pure color of white and the embrace of the wind. You were hypnotized by the beauty of the land, while I was focused on your beauty. I had never seen you smile so wide. It was as though you found the one thing you’ve been determined to find. I don’t know if it was the way the snow stuck and glistened in your hair, or the way you stretched out your hand to capture the ice, or how you giggled softly when you fell back and created the most hideous snow angel that made me perceive you in a different light. At least I wasn’t sure but then you stopped and asked if I was cold. I admitted that I was, but your health was more important. I expected a scolding, instead, I felt warmth not only from your jacket but from the heat that bounced from your body to mine. **It took only five seconds to realize that you were holding me in your arms, and it took one second to understand I was falling.** _

_Do you remember when we got to high school and we had just experienced the meaning of losing your first love?_

_Landon Kirby. Penelope Park. The boy and girl we used to believe would be our epic love. Landon had that boyish smile that easily made me feel a spark when he introduced himself. There was something about him that made me feel safe. Safe enough to let down a portion of my guard without putting up a fight. He had been easy to handle in a relationship because he was putting effort. Enough to make me want to hold on to what we had. He listened to me, cared for me, and loved me when I wasn’t sure if I could love myself. He was enough._

_Penelope Park. From what you told me, she had been the dream girl you didn’t believe you deserved. She treated you like you were of royal status. Like you were a queen. She made sure you were home safe, stayed healthy no matter what, enjoyed life like it’d be the last time you ever lived, and showered you with a love that was irreplicable. Everything you needed._

_But then he left, and she gave up on you. For what reason? We’ll never know._

_You cried into my shoulder while I internally cried because I couldn’t erase the ache you were going through. I felt your hand grip my shirt, tugging me closer and begged for me to never give up even if you did me wrong. I agreed but I also begged you to stay. **You wanted someone to not give up on you, and I wanted someone to believe I was worth staying for.** _

_Do you remember when we started dating?_

_You were a junior in high school and I was a freshman in college. I went to New Orleans to study. It wasn’t the best news to share with you considering the fact that I had been living with you for most of our lives. Lizzie celebrated the fact that I got accepted to my dream school (she was mentally cheering for me leave) and you…I don’t know what you were feeling. You congratulated me the way your sister did but there was something else you weren’t telling me. I figured you were disappointed with the idea of me leaving. Like I was giving up on you._

_I instinctively took ahold of your hand and pulled into my arms, wanting to reassure you I wasn’t giving up. You told me it had nothing to do with that. I grew confused and before I could ask, you confessed. I did too._

_Texting, calling, gifts, and everything in between became our thing. While the long-distanced proved to be a challenge, we didn’t backdown. I promised you I wasn’t giving up on you. You promised you would stay. We didn’t have label; however, we remained loyal to one another knowing we had years waiting for us. **We had our forever.**_

_Do remember when we shared our first ‘I love you’s’?_

_I came to visit during the holidays. We went out to lay in the grass as we looked up at the stars. This was added into our routine anytime I visited. Our talks were endless. The emotions we felt were nothing but sincere. All of focus were on each other, leading us to our own world._

_In the middle of a playful banter, you had suddenly gasped and jumped up. You pointed towards the sky and screamed out how it was snowing. Snowing the same way it did all those years ago when I wanted you to be warm and safe. It took me back and made me feel like we were back in middle school. I watched as you danced, smiled, laughed, and enjoyed it all. The way you did back then. I sat up and continued keeping my attention on you. Then you forced me up and held me once more. The same way you did when I started feeling the way I feel now._

**_It took five seconds to realize history repeating, and only one second to realize I loved you and you loved me._ **

_Do you remember when I proposed?_

* * *

Hope decided that Lizzie smiling down at her was the most surprising thing she’d ever expect. She was aware the twin being not being her biggest fan, but when the blonde had seen how happy her sister was with Hope, she gained an immense amount of respect for the shorter girl. Especially when she witnessed the auburn-haired girl work various jobs during the summer just to save money. She had no idea what for until Hope had gone up to her two years after she started dating Josie. Hope wanted Lizzie’s permission to marry her sister.

Lizzie had a whole field day with that.

“From meeting you with a burnt cupcake in your hand to seeing you the way that you are now, I can’t process everything that has occurred in the past dozen years. I attempted to write down most of what I could put together without crying but I just-there wasn’t a way to scribble everything I wanted to say in the way I wanted to say it…”

A round of chuckles leave those she invited (all her friends and Josie’s). Those sweet sounds calmed her down as she proceeded on,

“I am greatly aware that at giving speeches is not my strong suit. I don’t know how you do it but again, I’m doing all of this for you. I should wrap this up before people start to leave because I can’t seem to produce one sentence. This is rather sloppy than what I had intended. I’m sorry I—”

“Hope, can you just get on with it?”

“…”

“…”

“I kneel before you and with this ring, I ask you, Josette Saltzman, may I please receive your hand in marriage?” Hope’s soft voice cracked as she stared ahead, her eyes gliding over the tombstone that held the engraved name of her deceased lover.

The tears she shed were kissed away by the winds that blew against her bare face, signaling the answer she was looking for.

“I love you, Josette Mikaelson. Wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is the alternative ending. The original ending was a preferred fit, however, I also liked how this was fitted for a disappointing plot twist. I might upload the original but it's really up to you. Thank you and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
